Only You Can Take Care Of Her!
by AnimeLova1234567890
Summary: So, Inuyasha and the gang help a village save their men from a demon! While fighting this demon, Kagome has a spell put on her and Inuyasha's the only one who can take care of her! Rated M for cursing, violence, and a fucked up back story.
1. Chapter 1

Only You Can Take Care Of Her!

It was a beautiful summer day in Feudal Japan, and the gang was walking down the way. Of course, Inuyasha was in front, leading the gang. Kagome was riding her bike slowly. Shippo was in her basket and Miroku was on her left side, while Sango on her right.

"So, do you think we'll make it to a village soon? I'd love to sleep in a real bed." Kagome hummed.

"Yeah. I see one a few minutes." Inuyasha yawned.

"Hey, Inuyasha, can I ask you something?" Shippo asked

"What? It better not be anything stupid." Inuyasha yawned again.

"Can we call you Inu for short?" Shippo giggled.

Inuyasha growled as he hit Shippo roughly on the head.

"CALL ME THAT AGAIN, AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Inuyasha roared at Shippo.

"Well, you're name is so long, I just though"

"WELL, YOU THOUGHT WRONG!" Inuyasha growled loudly as he continued to walk.

"Inuyasha, calm down. It was just a question." Kagome said.

"It was stupid." Inuyasha replied.

"I don't care, be nice to him." Kagome pouted slightly.

"Keh." Inuyasha huffed.

"H-help!" A villager shouted in the distance.

Inuyasha heard the cry for help and he ran to the village. When he got there, a woman was on the ground, crying her eyes out. Kagome and the others soon followed after. Kagome hopped off her bike and helped the woman onto her feet.

"What happened?" Kagome asked as she wiped the tears and dirt off the woman.

"M-my husband was taken away!" She sobbed.

"By a demon?" Miroku asked.

"Y-yes!" She answered.

"Don't worry, we will return your husband to you." Miroku smiled.

"Hold on! What about Naraku?! We have our own problems!" Inuyasha shouted.

"But this woman needs our help." Kagome added.

"It's not just me. It our entire village. All of our men were taken away by this monster! Our men aren't fighters, so they can't save themselves. Please, help our village!" The woman sobbed.

"Inuyasha, this village needs our help!" Kagome shouted.

"Every village we come by needs help in some way! I'm tired of helping humans." Inuyasha huffed.

"I'll give you the rest of the ramen in my bag." Kagome sighed.

"And the rest of the chips. Then I'll help." Inuyasha blushed slightly as the food was mentioned.

"Deal." Kagome smiled.

"Alright. Where's this bastard?" Inuyasha asked.

"We think the lair is in those mountains over there." The woman pointed north towards the dark mountains in the distance.

"Ok, let's go before night falls." Sango said as she was already changed into her demon slayer outfit and Kilala was already transformed into her bigger form.

"It amazes me how quickly you change, Sango. Miroku said.

"Let's go." Inuyasha said as he picked up Kagome and they started towards the mountains.

It was around dusk when they finally found the demon's lair. Inuyasha looked around the entrance. He nodded, signaling that it was safe to enter, for now. Kagome and the others followed Inuyasha into the small cave in the side of the mountains. They walked deeper and deeper into the cave, and they came across a large field at the end of the end of the cave. They saw many children and teenagers, but no men.

"What the hell? Where are the men?" Miroku asked.

"Heheheh, so, you have found my paradise!" A voice giggled.

"Who's there?!" Inuyasha growled as he pulled out his sword.

"I am the ruler of memories of humans, but you may call me Kyo." A demon smirked as he appeared in front of the group.

The demon was handsome and well fed, from the looks of him. His hair was long and blood red, along with his eyes. His skin was pale and on his belt, held many pouches. Kagome drew her bow.

"Where are the men?!" Kagome shouted.

"They're right here." He smirked as he pointed that the children.

"W-what?" They asked.

"Yes, my powder allows me to transform the human into their weakness from. Meaning the time of their life where they had most of their hardships. Most of them are just plain and pathetic…" He sighed. "Barely a meal."

"You monster! Messing with people's life spans for your own gain!" Kagome shouted.

"Oh, but you seem interesting. May I have a look?!" The demon lunged himself at Kagome and pinned her down onto the ground and looked deep into her eyes.

"KAGOME?!" Inuyasha shouted as he ripped Kyo off of Kagome and held Kagome close.

"W-wow! What a story you have to tell!" He laughed. "What sorrow! What drama! What tragedy!" He shivered in pleasure.

"You creep! Stay away from Kagome!" Inuyasha growled.

"Please, woman! Allow me to devour you at your peak!" He laughed as he threw a fistful of white powder at Kagome.

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha shouted as Kagome passed out in his arms.

"Before the night is out, she will be at her peak of favor!" He laughed.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha shouted as he threw blade of blood at him.

"Fool! Your claws will have no affect on me!" He laughed again as he flew into the air.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sano shouted as he threw her weapon into the air, cutting the demon in half.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku shouted as he removed the prayer beads off his cursed arm and released the powerful wind and sucked in the demon.

"FOOLS! NOW THE WOMAN WILL NEVER RETURN TO NORMAL!" He laughed loudly as his face disappeared into Miroku's hand.

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha shouted as he shook her body.

"Let's get everyone back to the village and then will wake her up." Sango said.

After all the victims of the demon were returned home, the gang was offered a room in the inn. Inuyasha tucked Kagome in a bed and sighed.

"Dammit…How come the men were returned to normal, but Kagome is still probably under his spell?!" He shouted.

"Maybe it's a time affect spell. The spell will probably go away on its own." Miroku said.

"So, we have to wait for Kagome to get better?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yes. So, we'd better take this time to rest and prepare for our journey." Sango replied.

"Man..." Inuyasha sighed as he lay beside Kagome.

"Well, it's been a long day. Let's go to sleep." Shippo yawned.

"Goodnight!" They said as they blew the candle out for the night.

It was morning before they knew it. Shippo was the last one awake, besides Kagome. No one had bothered to check on Kagome. Shippo smiled as he pulled back the covers off of Kagome's face.

"Kagome? Are you awake?" He grinned, but then his face lost all of its color.

"Shippo? Are you ok? Is Kagome ok?" Sango asked.

"S-S-S-SHE'S…." Shippo stuttered.

"She's what?" Inuyasha growled as he looked at Kagome.

"H-hm? M-mommy?" Kagome yawned loudly and sat up, with very baggy clothes on.

The room was silent as Kagome, the teenager they all knew and loved, was now a small and cute five year old sat up from the bed. Inuyasha stared at the small female child, rubbing her eyes. Kagome looked around after she finally stopped rubbing her eyes.

"N-no! I've been kidnappeddd!" Kagome sobbed loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

Only You Can Take Care Of Her!

Inuyasha continued to look in awe at the sobbing five year old. Shippo and Sango lost color in their faces while Kilala rubbed against the child.

"K-kitty!" Kagome hiccupped as petted Kilala lightly.

"K-kagome?" Sango asked.

"How do you know me?" Kagome sniffled.

"W-well, we're friends of your mommy!" Sango lied.

"R-really?" Kagome asked as she hiccupped and wiped her eyes.

"Really. I'm Sango, The man over there with the staff is Miroku, the boy is Shippo, and this man with the doggy ears is Inuyasha." She smiled as she pointed to everyone.

"M-Miroku? S-Shippo-chan! Sango!" Kagome pointed to everyone except for Inuyasha.

"What? Are you afraid of Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"N-no…I-I no how to say his name." Kagome hiccupped.

"Inu-ya-sha." Inuyasha said slowly.

"I-Inu…" Kagome got quiet.

Inuyasha sighed and mumbled.

"You can call me Inu if you wanna." He blushed.

"I-Inu?" Kagome asked.

"Hm?"

"Inu-kun!" Kagome giggled as she hugged him.

Inuyasha blushed deeply as he looked at the small child wrapped around his legs.

"'Call me that, and I'll kill you.' Huh?" Sango smirked as she looked at him.

"S-shut up!" He blushed.

"So, now what?" Shippo asked.

"I wanna go home! To mommy!" Kagome shouted.

Everyone looked at each other. Inuyasha sighed.

"Sure. We'll take you to your mommy." Inuyasha smiled.

"Really?!" Kagome smiled big.

"Really." Inuyasha smiled.

Kagome giggled and looked around the room. Her mind was bouncing with excitement. Inuyasha and the others stepped outside and have a quiet chat.

"W-we're not even going in the same direction as the well..." Shippo whispered.

"I know. But we have no choice…Kagome won't believe us at this stage. We gotta just go along with her." Inuyasha whispered.

"Are you sure it's a safe idea to take her outside? She is just a child." Miroku asked.

"Like I said, we have no choice." Inuyasha sighed.

"Ready to go!" Kagome giggled as she wobbled outside in her baggy clothes.

"We gotta get her some new clothes…Those things will fall right off of her." Sango whispered.

"Kagome, we gotta go shopping for new clothes." Inuyasha smiled.

"Can I get a pretty kimono with butterflies on dem?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"We'll see." Sango smiled.

"Sango, can you go and buy her some clothes? I don't want her going out right now." Inuyasha asked.

"Of course. I'll be right back." Sango said as she left the inn and walked toward a store.

"Inu-kun? Why am I here?" Kagome asked.

"B-because, your mommy wanted you to come on a camping trip with us." Inuyasha lied.

"O-oh..."

"Don't worry. We're taking you to your mommy right now. As soon as Sango comes back with your clothes, we'll leave." Inuyasha smiled.

"Kay." Kagome then went silent.

Sango returned to the inn with many kimonos for Kagome to try on. There was a bright purple and white, a white on covered in pretty little flowers, and a light blue one covered in white butterflies. They all fitted Kagome, so the first one she wore was the butterfly one. Kagome smiled big as they walked along the path out of the village. As they walked, an old man walked up to them and thanked them. Kagome's face lost all color as he smiled at her. Kagome hid behind Inuyasha and trembled against his legs.

"Kagome? Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"I WANNA LEAVE." Kagome trembled.

"O-ok. Let's go." Inuyasha said as they continued to walk.

It was dusk and Kagome had barely said a word to the gang. Inuyasha looked at the small child, who was walking in the very back of the group. Sango sighed and Shippo soon got close to Kagome.

"So, Kagome-chan, how old are you?" Shippo asked.

"I'm five." Kagome whispered.

"Cool! I'm six!" Shippo smiled.

Kagome nodded.

"So, what do you like to do?" Sango asked.

"Like to sing and draw." Kagome mumbled.

"That's nice."

"Kagome, how do you like school?" Miroku asked.

Kagome simply nodded.

"Hey, Kagome-chan…how is your daddy?" Shippo asked.

Kagome stopped in her tracks and started to bawl loudly. The gang gasped and held Kagome close. Inuyasha glared at Shippo.

"What did you do?!" Inuyasha growled.

"I-I just asked a question and she started to cry!"

"Was he being you to you, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I-I no wanna talk 'bout daddy!" Kagome sobbed loudly.

"Ok, you don't have to if you don't wanna…" Inuyasha assured her as he rocked her in his arms until she calmed down.

The group had decided to camp out here, while Inuyasha tended to Kagome. By the time Kagome had calmed down, dinner was ready. Fried river fish and some wild berries to go along with it. They sat around the fire. No one said anything, fearing Kagome would start crying again.

"I-is there anything else to eat?" Kagome asked.

"Huh? It's fish. You like fish." Inuyasha said.

"B-but it's all burnt…" Kagome pointed out.

"It's still edible."

"No." Kagome threw her fish at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha caught the fish and growled quietly.

"You have to eat. Don't be picky. I don't want you going to bed hungry." Inuyasha said as he handed it back to Kagome.

"No. It's yucky!" Kagome pouted.

"It's good." Inuyasha replied.

"No."

"Kagome, eat."

"No!" Kagome huffed.

"Kagome, do you wanna go to bed hungry?" Inuyasha asked.

"No…" Kagome replied.

"Then, eat your fish."

"B-but, its yucky!"

Inuyasha groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Inu-kun?" Kagome asked.

"Hm?"

"Are there any monsters outside?" Kagome asked.

"Don't worry; we'll protect you from the monsters, if any come after us." He smiled.

"I no wanna get eattedd." Kagome sniffled.

"You're not gotta get eaten." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Promise?!" Kagome asked shakily.

"Promise." Inuyasha answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Only You Can Take Care Of Her!

Kagome had been put to bed early, since she refused to eat her fish. Inuyasha and the others sat around the fire and discussed their situation. Shippo also brought up Kagome's sudden burst of tears. Shippo hadn't meant to make her cry. It was only a simple question.

"I only asked her how her dad was doing…" Shippo explained.

"Maybe her father died…" Sango asked.

"True. Or maybe he went to war." Miroku added.

"It could be anything, but no one ask Kagome. She seemed pretty upset about it." Inuyasha sighed.

"Yeah…I wonder if she was one of those spoiled brats while she was a child." Sango asked.

"Yeah! The way she acted at dinner was totally rude!" Shippo shouted.

"It wasn't even that burnt." Miroku agreed.

They continued to agree that Kagome was a brat at dinner, but what they didn't realize that Kagome was awake, listening to what they said about her. As she continued to listen, the comments made about her got worse and worse.

"Man, why do girls have to pains in the ass?!" Inuyasha groaned.

"_Kagome! Why do you have to be such a pain in my ass, all the damn time?!" _A voice shouted in Kagome's head.

"Well, it's pretty late…we'd get some sleep." Shippo yawned.

"I'm guard duty tonight. I'll be up in the trees if you need me." Inuyasha said as he jumped high into the treetops.

"Goodnight, everyone." Sango yawned as she cuddled close to Kilala.

As soon as the gang was fast asleep, Kagome started to cry quietly in her sleeping bag. Kagome didn't mean to be a pain for them. She just didn't want to eat the burnt part of the fish. She loved fish. Her mommy always made sure that the fish wasn't burnt or too hot for her. Kagome sobbed quietly for about an hour. Kagome played the conversation over and over in her head.

"_Man! Why do girls have to be pains in the ass?!"_

"_She acted liked a spoiled brat at dinner!"_

Kagome trembled as she got out of her sleeping bag. She sniffled quietly as she looked at the group, who were quietly sleeping near the fire. Kagome then proceed to run away from the campsite.

"_If they don't like me, then I no stay with dem!" _ Kagome shouted in her mind as she ran as fast as her small legs would take her.

In the morning, Inuyasha was the first one awake. It had barely been an hour after sun rise. Of course, Inuyasha's first instinct is to wake everyone up. He walked over to Kagome's sleeping bag and pulls the cover off. He gasped loudly and then started shouting at the others.

"WAKE UP! KAGOME'S GONE!" He screamed as they woke up.

"W-what?! What do you mean she's gone?!" Sango screamed.

"She's not in her sleeping bag!" Inuyasha shouted as he paced around, like a worried mother would.

"You mean you didn't see her leave?!" Shippo shouted.

"The area was clear, so I dozed off! What if she was kidnapped?! O-or killed and eaten for breakfast?! We gotta find her!" Inuyasha shouted as he looked around for a clue.

"INUYASHA! Get yourself together man!" Miroku shouted as he shook Inuyasha.

"I can't help it! I was supposed to get her safe! Her family trusts me to keep her safe! But if Kagome got hurt?!" Inuyasha asked.

"Calm down! I see a village up ahead. Maybe she ran there!" Shippo shouted.

"Let's go!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran towards the village.

Near the village was a lake, and Kagome sat near the edge of it. An old couple walked passed Kagome. The old man sighed as he continued to walk pass Kagome.

"Poor thing…Must've been orphaned by the war…" He sighed.

"Maybe she needs help…She looks kinda sickly." The woman said.

"We got enough problems." The man said as they left Kagome.

Kagome sniffled and coughed violently as a strong wind blew through the land. She shivered as the summer heat started to set in. She hadn't realized that summer mornings also had early morning showers, which happened earlier. So, soaked to the bone, nothing in her system since last night, no sleep, and no one to hold her close and protect her from monsters. She had wondered if they had noticed she was gone, or if they even cared about her. Kagome soon started to cry loudly, at the thought that no one loved, or cared after her.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha called in the distance.

"H-hm?" Kagome sniffled and coughed as she looked at the direction of the voice.

"KAGOME! THANK GOD YOU'RE SAFE!" Inuyasha shouted as he hugged her tightly.

"Kagome, you're soaked to the bone!" Sango added as she ran up to her.

"Thank goodness we found her!" Miroku and Shippo added.

Kagome looked at everyone. They had come after her. They _did_ care…Kagome started to cry loudly again, but not out of fear or sorrow, but out of happiness and joy.

"What were you thinking, Kagome!? You could've been hurt, or kidnapped, or worse! Why did you leave?!" Inuyasha questioned her.

"I-Inu-kun no like Kagome! Y-you say I-I-I a pain! A-And Sango say I was a b-brat!" Kagome sobbed.

"Y-You heard us…?" Inuyasha asked shakily.

"Y-yeah! I-I-I sorry! I-I just no like burnt fish! A-And I-I sorry I was being a pain!" Kagome continued as she coughed and sniffled.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Sango asked as she felt Kagome's head. "Inuyasha, she's burning up!"

"Let's find an inn and a doctor…" Inuyasha said as they walked into the village.

It was later in the morning when a doctor finally came to see Kagome. Inuyasha was holding Kagome's hand while the doctor over looked her. He took her temperature and checked her throat. Once he was finished, he smiled at Kagome.

"It's nothing serious. Just a common cold. I suggest staying in bed and lots of fluids." The doctor grinned.

"N-No medicine?" Kagome asked.

"No medicine. It'll go away faster if you just stay in bed." He smiled.

"K-Kay…"

"Thank you, doc. We are thankful you could come a see us so quickly." Inuyasha sighed happily.

"Not a problem. Just call me again if her condition gets worse."

"Will do. Have a good day!" Shippo said as the doctor left the inn.

Kagome coughed violently and sniffled. Inuyasha stayed by her side until they both fell asleep right around noon, Kagome bundled in Inuyasha's arms. Sango and the others chuckled and smiled as they watched them sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Only You Can Take Care Of Her!

Soon, it was dark outside and Kagome and Inuyasha had been asleep all day. Kagome had cuddled up into Inuyasha's warm chest as she slept peacefully. She had barely moved since she had been asleep and neither had Inuyasha. Inuyasha slowly woke up in the dead of the night. He yawned quietly and looked at the small child in his arms, still sleeping. He carefully moved his arm and placed his hand on her forehead. He smiled at the fact at Kagome's fever went away. He looked over the gang, which had fallen asleep earlier. Kagome soon yawned and stretched.

"I-I is awake!" She yawned.

"Hello, Kagome. It's passed your bedtime, but we've been asleep all day. You must be hungry. What do you wanna eat?" Inuyasha smiled as he rubbed her cheek.

"F-fish..." Kagome answered.

"Alright. You wanna come with me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Stay with Inu-kun!" Kagome yawned.

Inuyasha picked her up and walked toward the nearest stream. It was hard to see in the darkness, but when they reached the stream, the full moon shone brightly enough for the water turn transparent. Kagome was amazed at how the moon could shine so brightly.

"Inu-kun? Why is the moon so bright?" Kagome asked.

"Well, the sun light is reflecting off of the moon, making it shine."

"Sooo, the moon is a big mirror?" Kagome asked.

"Kinda." Inuyasha chuckled.

Kagome pointed at the water and smiled as she saw a fish.

"Fish!" Kagome giggled.

"Good eye. Now, sit right here on this rock and watch the master." Inuyasha smirked as he awaited a fish.

They waited silently as many small fish swam passed Inuyasha. Kagome was confused and wondered why Inuyasha hadn't caught any. Just then, a large fish was swimming right toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha slowly stepped into the stream and shivered lightly as the cold water touched his bare feet. The fish slowly approached him. Inuyasha was just about to grab the fish, when it swam right in between his feet and made him fall backward. Cold water splashed all over Inuyasha. He shivered and huffed.

"Inu-kun! You so silly!" Kagome laughed as she helped him stand.

"Thanks, I'll be here all week." Inuyasha shivered.

"You cold, Inu-kun?" Kagome asked as she felt his cold wet hand.

"Just a little. Let's get you some fish. This time he won't get away." He smiled as he shook off the water like a dog.

"Ok!" Kagome smiled.

Shortly after he entered the water again, he had caught many small fish. Kagome was impressed that Inu-kun could catch fish with his bare hands. Maybe one day she could do that too! Inuyasha set up a small campfire and skewered the fish onto small twigs and placed them near the fire.

"Is Inu-kun warm now?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Ok." Kagome looked into the fire with somehow sad eyes.

"Kagome? Are you alright? You look sad?" He asked.

"Why do daddy no like me?" Kagome asked sadly and quietly.

"Huh? Daddy?"

"Daddy no like me…dat why he…" Kagome stopped as tears formed in her eyes.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha held her close and rubbed her head. "What's wrong? You don't have to tell me if you don't wanna…"

"Daddy hittted me…A-and o-other things…" Kagome started to sob loudly into Inuyasha's chest.

"W-what? D-daddy hit you?"

"I-it started w-when mommy and daddy started yellin at each other!" Kagome hiccupped before she continued. "D-daddy say 'Kagome! Why do you have to be such a pain in my ass, all the damn time?!' Dat when daddy start hitting me…a-and den after dat...Daddy make me…" Kagome trembled as she took a big breath.

"Daddy made me...t-touch him…." Kagome got quieter and quieter.

"Wait, d-did daddy ever touch you?" Inuyasha asked sternly.

Kagome sobbed loudly as she nodded. Inuyasha was soon filled with hatred for Kagome's father.

"'Kagome be a good girl and let daddy do want he wants!'" Kagome quoted her father.

"Kagome, where is your daddy right now?" Inuyasha growled as he held her closely.

"I dunno…He leftd…"

Inuyasha sighed as he held Kagome close and thought to himself;

"_I will find him…and he WILL pay for what he did to Kagome. I swear it!"_


	5. Chapter 5

Only You Can Take Care Of Her!

It's been nearly three weeks since Kagome was transformed. Inuyasha and the others have gotten used to Kagome's small form. They were slowly making their way back to Kaede's village. They were only two days away from the village. Kagome was becoming more and more comfortable with Inuyasha, they were closer than ever. Almost like brother and sister. They were resting on the side the road. Kagome was nibbling on the last sucker and everyone else was having some ramen. Just then, Inuyasha's ears perked up. Kagome noticed this and tugged on his sleeve.

"Inu-kun, what wrong?"

"I hear an idiot coming." He growled.

"It smells like Koga." Shippo added.

"K-Koooga?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. He's just a stupid idiot." Inuyasha gritted.

Just then a cyclone of dust and wind was heading straight for them. Kagome hid behind Inuyasha quickly and Inuyasha growled as the wolf demon stopped right in front of him.

"Hey, mutt face. Where's Kagome? Don't tell me you sent her running home again!" He growled.

"Just shut your mouth, you mangy wolf!"

"Inu-kun…dat a mean word!" Kagome tugged on his pants.

"Inu-kun..? What kind of retarded name is that?!" Koga laughed. "'Oh, Inu-kun! I'm so afraid of Inu-kun!'"

"Inu-kun could beattd you up in a heartbeat!" Kagome shouted as she kicked Koga's legs.

Koga was in awe just before he growled at Inuyasha.

"YOU CHANGED KAGOME INTO A CHILD!?" Koga growled.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!" Inuyasha growled as he put his hand on Tetsusaiga.

"N-no Inu-kun! No fighty!" Kagome pouted as she hugged Inuyasha's legs.

"You bastard! How dare you transform her! I demand you change her back! God, you're such an idiot and you can't take care of Kagome!" Koga shouted.

"Kagome, move out of the way. This mangy wolf needs to learn a lesson about holding his tongue in front of children!"

"No! No fighty Inu-kun! Pwease?" Kagome sniffled.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY KAGOME." Inuyasha growled loudly

"B-but…" Kagome sniffled.

Koga growled as he picked up the small sniffling Kagome and put her on a nearby rock just before Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga.

"Bring it on, mutt face! Today's the day I rid the world of your ugly face!" Koga growled as he lunged for Inuyasha.

Kagome trembled in fear as she watched the two men fight. She stared as the men as they threw angry punches and kicks as well as tried to claw each other's faces apart. Tears were forming in the little girl's eyes as she saw her Inu-kun take a hard punch to the face, causing him to lose his footing and fall down. Kagome couldn't bear to watch this violence any longer, so she ran right in front of Koga's claws and took the blow herself. His claws dug deeply into her flesh and nearly her bone. Inuyasha gasped as he witnessed the horrid event happen. Kagome wobbled slightly before falling to her knees, holding her chest and stomach area.

"K-kag…ome…" Was all Inuyasha could whisper as he saw her fall.

"N-no…m-more…f-fighty…" Kagome panted quietly as she passed out onto the ground.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted as she held her close and trembled.

Sango and the others quickly grabbed Kagome's medical bag and began to heal her wounds, just enough to make sure she made it to Kaede's village. Koga was still in shock that he had hurt Kagome so badly. He merely just stood and watched as the half-breed and the others worked on her frantically. Before he knew it, they had finished and they were heading toward Kaede's village. Just then he stopped them.

"L-let me take her. She won't make it if you all go. It's better if she were taken there quickly. The quicker she gets there, the better." Koga pleaded.

"Inuyasha, I hate to say it right now, but Koga's right. If he takes her, she may have a better chance of recovering quicker." Sango agreed.

"HE'S THE ONE WHO CAUSED THIS! I REFUSE TO LET THAT MANGY WOLF GET NEAR HER! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!" Inuyasha shouted and growled at Koga.

"Please, Inuyasha. Think about Kagome! If she gets treated sooner, then her chances are a lot better!" Koga replied.

Inuyasha was furious at the wolf, but he was right. He gritted his teeth and handed the unconscious child to him. Koga smiled slightly and just before he took off into the dense forest, Inuyasha gave him this warning.

"If _anything _happens to her…I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU MYSELF." Inuyasha growled loudly.


	6. Chapter 6

Only You Can Take Care Of Her!

It has been three days since Kagome was rushed to Kaede's village for emergency treatment for her almost fatal wound. Inuyasha has yet to leave her unconscious side. Kagome, still in her child like form, is sleeping soundly in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha holds her close and tells her the only story he knows…the one story his mother had told him when she was alive. 'Beauty and the Beast.' Of course, it was custom made for Inuyasha. So he told the story to the sleeping child at night. On the fourth day, Kaede came in her hut and sighed quietly as she saw the half demon and child sleeping together. Kaede shook Inuyasha awake and led him outside the hut.

"What do you want?" He grumbled.

"I don't the girl will make it…" Kaede said solemnly.

"W-what? S-she has too! Kaede! I-isn't there something else you can do for her?!" Inuyasha shouted in panic.

"Inuyasha, there is only so much I can do with a child at is asleep and cannot be awakened…"

"Kaede! Y-you don't understand! She has to live and return to her family! I-I can't tell them that I couldn't protect her! They need her!"

"I'm sorry…but I cannot do much…" Kaede sighed and walked into the hut.

Inuyasha's heart was filled with so many emotions, but one was very strong. He was sad that Kagome may die…not only at such a young age, but in his care…how could he tell her family that Kagome was gone forever…His heart ached at the mere thought of it. Inuyasha looked into the hut and saw that she was still sleeping. His eyes began to water slightly at the thought that she may never return to normal, nor never move again. He wiped his eyes and cuddled close to her. She was warm, that somewhat eased the pain in his heart...But the pain still throbbed throughout the day and all through the night…

Later that night, when the moon was night and Inuyasha's hair was jet black, he simply watched the moonlight go around the hut. He sighed as he left the hut for a moment to get a cool drink of water from the stream near the hut. As he turned to go back into the hut, he saw Kagome barely standing in the doorway. He gasped as he held her close and helped her back into bed.

"Kagome! Thank goodness you're awake!" Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"I-Inu-kun…?" She lightly touched his black hair and felt for his fluffy dog ears she was so used too.

"Yes, it's me. I'll explain later, but for now, you need water."

"N-no..." Kagome mumbled. "W-when…when I get b-big…can I be your wife?" Kagome asked with a small blush on her pale cheeks.

"M-my wife?" Inuyasha blushed at the thought of Kagome being his wife and mate. But it also made his heart leap with joy that she was asking. He smiled as he nodded. "Yes, you can be my wife when you get older and better…alright?"

"K-kay~" Kagome then drifted back into slumber and Inuyasha soon followed her.

Early morning, Inuyasha was confused at the gaining weight on his chest and his right arm. Maybe his arm had fallen asleep while Kagome was asleep on it. He groaned as he opened his eyes, only to drop his jaw in awe. He looked over his body, Kagome, the sixteen year old, was asleep, naked on his chest and arm! He saw the remains of her smaller night clothes beside her and blushed as he felt her woman form pressing against his chest.

"O-OH…M-MY G-GOD…" He whispered to himself as he looked around for Sango or Kaede.

"Inuyasha, you pervert!" Shippo smirked.

"I-IT'S N-NOT LIKE THAT!" He whispered as he blushed. "GO GET SANGO!" He whispered harshly.

"Fine fine…pervert~!" Shippo giggled as he ran off.

Laying there, just praying that she didn't wake up, he watched as the teenager moved and breathed. His heart was pounding like a drum and his face was flushed. Not knowing what to do, he simply waited for Shippo to return with the demon slayer and pray that they come soon. His heart stopped when he saw her open her eyes slightly.

"N-nngh? W-wha..?" Kagome slowly awaken on top of Inuyasha.

All Inuyasha could think was _'FUCK. I'M A DEAD MAN!' _Kagome rubbed her eyes and Inuyasha braced himself for the millions of sits, but Kagome looked around and yawned. She was still half asleep so Inuyasha was able to get her somewhat dressed before she noticed anything. By the time she was somewhat awake, Sango and Shippo had returned.

"M-man…that was one strange dream…" Kagome yawned.

"What happened in your dream Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"I-I don't remember much…but I know all of you were in there…and so was Koga…" As soon as Kagome said 'his' name, Inuyasha began to growled loudly in anger and hatred.

"D-did I miss something while I was asleep?" Kagome asked shakily, never seeing Inuyasha like this.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT." Inuyasha simply replied.

Kagome nodded and hissed in pain as she held her stomach and chest.

"O-Ow! W-what?" Kagome removed her clothes just enough for her to see her wounds. "W-WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" Kagome shouted before hissing in pain again.

"Koga." Everyone replied.

"W-What? H-He did this?!" Kagome asked.

"Well, it was somewhat your fault too." Shippo added.

"W-what?"

Before they knew it, they had spent the whole day, telling Kagome what had happened during her transformation. Inuyasha didn't say anything about that night near the river…the night she explained why she hated talking about her father and what awful things he did to her…Just thinking about it made his blood boil. Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she was taking in all the information she was just given. It was a moment of silence before she spoke.

"W-wow…That's all I have to say…"

"Oh! And you started to cry for no reason when I asked about your father!" Shippo added.

Kagome's face lost all color and emotion…Inuyasha punched Shippo hard on the head and kicked him out of the hut.

"JUST SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" He shouted as he held Kagome close.

Kagome didn't move or even speak. She simply stood there in shock and tears spilled from her eyes unwillingly. Inuyasha allowed her to cry on him…he didn't care…he knew why she started to cry that day. Kagome pushed Inuyasha away lightly and wobbled towards the well. Inuyasha followed her the whole way and he stopped her just before she jumped. And all she said was;

"Daddy's coming home soon…"


	7. Chapter 7

Only You Can Take Care Of Her!

Inuyasha's heart stopped for a moment when he heard Kagome said those words. He stood there in shock; he didn't even notice that Kagome had already disappeared into the well. He finally came out of his shock and jumped down the well. When he came out on the other side, he walked into the house and smelled the area, making sure he didn't miss the bastard. The house smelled the same…for now. He walked upstairs to Kagome's room, when he opened her door; he saw her simply sitting on the bed. She didn't even lift her head to look at Inuyasha. She didn't shift her position when he sat on the bed beside her. Inuyasha saw that Kagome was slightly trembling. Was it out of fear? Just then, the front door opened and Kagome stiffen as she stood up and put on a robe to hide her wound. Inuyasha growled as unfamiliar scent came closer to Kagome's room…Just before the door opened, Kagome pushed Inuyasha out of the room through her window and locked it tight before facing the tall man with black hair and eyes.

The man wore a nice business suit. His pale skin was congruent to Kagome and Sota's. Kagome trembled violently as she bowed her head to the man. The man looked around her room and smiled.

"So, where are your mother and brother?" He asked in a cold and stern voice.

Kagome shivered as he talked. She swallowed the lump in her throat and spoke softly. "I-I d-don't know…" The man relaxed his form and came closer to Kagome. Kagome shook with fear as he placed his hand on her back. He spoke softly and a small but evil grin came to his lips. "I guess this calls for punishment, doesn't it…My sweet little Kagome~?"

"N-NO! P-please!" Kagome spoke frantically as he pushed her roughly down on the bed and tied her hands and feet to the bed posts. Kagome's eyes were filled to the brim with tears.

"No talking back~!" He laughed and slapped her hard across the face.

Inuyasha growled loudly and run up the steps to Kagome's room. When he reached the door, he realized that the door was locked. It didn't stop him from breaking down the door and ripping off Kagome's father off of her. He growled loudly as he faced the bastard Kagome was forced to call 'Father'. The man glared at Inuyasha before looking at Kagome.

"Who's this freak?! How dare he hit me!" He growled.

Kagome was mute. She couldn't speak. Inuyasha untied her quickly and held her close. The man pulled out a pistol out from his coat and pointed it straight at Inuyasha's chest. Kagome shook terribly in Inuyasha's arms. He growled loudly and his fangs grew larger and sharper. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and realized…_'He's t-transforming into his demon form!'_ Kagome held Inuyasha's hand and shook her head, still unable to speak.

"What are you? I know, you must be Kagome's lover…but if you must know, she already has me in her life…so just run along, boy." He laughed quietly.

"The question is…WHAT ARE YOU?!" Inuyasha roared in anger and hatred.

"Oh? You want to fight a man who has a gun and all you have are your hands? HA! This must be the day your life ends boy!" He laughed as he aimed his pistol right at Inuyasha's heart.

"No…THIS IS THE DAY THAT YOU WILL PAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE TO KAGOME!" He growled loudly just before completely losing himself to his demon side.

Kagome's father had never seen anything like it…His eyes were blood red and his face now has purple streaks on it. Inuyasha growled loudly and grinned evilly at Kagome's father. Her father trembled slightly as he stared at the…the _monster _that stood before him. He aimed his gun right at Inuyasha and smiled.

"GOODBYE, DEVIL!" He laughed as he pulled the trigger. There was no noise that came out of the gun. There was no body to hit the floor. He stared at the monster face to face…Inuyasha had covered the opening to the gun and his hand was bleeding heavily. Inuyasha smirked as he whispered in his ear.

"Now it's _MY _turn~~!" He laughed as he ripped off both of his hands violently. He screamed in pain and in agony. Kagome's face was emotionless and was colorless. He watched as Inuyasha's demon side was slowly killing her father…right before her very eyes…Her eyes were overflowing with tears. Just as Inuyasha was about to fire the gun into his chest, Kagome crawled over to her father's bloody body and shielded it with her own…Inuyasha was baffled…why?! Why would she protect him?! Inuyasha growled loudly.

"MOVE!"

"I won't! He may have done some horrible things to me, but he's still my father! I won't let you kill him!" She sobbed loudly.

"I SAID MOVE!" Inuyasha growled loudly.

"NO!"

Inuyasha's demon side was begging to pull the trigger…but his human side was begging him to let the man go and let him live…his human side just wanted to beat him senseless, not to kill him! Inuyasha held his head and groaned as they fought. He became very dizzy and groaned as they fought harder and he dropped the gun. Kagome kicked the gun away and looked at Inuyasha, then her father, who was losing so much blood in so little time…Kagome was afraid…she didn't know what to do! She sighed as she held Inuyasha close and he growled as the voices in his mind became louder and louder. Inuyasha finally passed out after about two minutes of his sides fighting. Kagome picked up all of her father's body parts that Inuyasha had tore off in his rage and picked up her father. He was nearly dead. Kagome whispered that everything would be ok…that he wouldn't have to worry about anything…Kagome quickly carried her father to the well and jumped down. It was a long shot…she thought if she could bring her backpack, then anything she carried would also be transported to the Feudal Era with her. She landed on her feet in the Era…her father was still on her back and she slowly climbed up the well.

She panted heavily as she ran around in the forest, looking for one certain demon. He finally found him walking away from the village. Kagome ran out in front of him and got on her hand and knees as she begging Sesshomaru to save her father.

"Please, Sesshomaru! I'm begging you! Please save my father! Please! I'll do anything in return for saving him! But please! Just save him!" She pleaded as huge tears rolled down her face and onto the ground.

Sesshomaru looked at the dismembered corpse. He looked down at her and asked.

"Inuyasha did this, didn't he?"

Kagome simply nodded and sobbed. "Please! Save my father! I'm begging you, Sesshomaru!"

Jaken and Rin looked up at their lord. Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga and commanded;

"Put his limbs where they go."

Kagome did as he said then she stood back. Sesshomaru looked over the corpse and saw the minions of the Netherworld. He cut them down without hesitation. Sesshomaru then picked up the man and throw him on A-Un.

"Take him back to your world, before he wakes up.." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Thank you so much Sesshomaru!" Kagome smiled big as she rode A-Un back to the Bone Eater's Well. They returned to their era just before her father arose from the dead. Kagome smiled as he sat up slowly. He looked around and groaned.

"W-What happened…? M-MY HANDS!" He shouted as he saw his hands were on his arms.

"Don't ask, but you're alive…ok?" Kagome smiled.

"Where's that devil that almost killed me?!" He growled as they saw that Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. Kagome looked around outside and her heart pounded…as if something bad was about to happen to him. She glared at her father and punched him hard in the face.

"THIS WOULD'VE NEVER HAPPENED IF YOU JUST BEEN A GOOD FATHER INSTEAD A HORRIBLE DRUNK!" Kagome shouted as she kicked him in the nuts, just before running toward town. She sensed his sacred jewel shard in somewhere in Tokyo and his aura was becoming darker and darker by the moment. She had to stop him before anything bad happened to the city and him! She followed his shard all over Tokyo. She looked around Tokyo Tower, where his shard presence was the strongest. She looked all around. She even asked some of the people around if they had seen him, just then a tourist shouted;

"THERE'S A MAN ON THE TOP OF THE TOWER!"

Kagome's heart dropped. She looked up and she saw the glow of the shard brightly and his aura growing ever darker. She rushed toward the tower and started to run up all the step that led to the top. She panted heavily as she run up all the steps, flight after flight! Kagome finally made it to the top and saw the half demon struggling to hold back his demon side. Kagome cautiously approached him and he growled at her as she came closer. Kagome breathed heavily before she spoke.

"Inuyasha…it's ok…I'm right here…" Kagome held out her arms. "Please, come here…I won't hurt you..It's alright…I'm not afraid of you."

"LIAR! G-GO AWAY!" he roared at her as he bared his fangs and claws at her.

"I'm not lying. Please, come here…everything is alright, Inuyasha. I'm not mad or upset at you…My father is alive and I gave him a lesson of my own…it's going to be ok…" She smiled.

"STOP! D-DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Inuyasha shouted as he backed away from her.

"Inuyasha! Don't!" She was too late, Inuyasha had lost his footing and fell off the edge of the tower. Out of instinct to save Inuyasha, she jumped off the tower and held him close. Inuyasha gasped as his soul was purified by Kagome's touch. He saw that they were falling, so he dug his claws deep into the side of the tower and stopped them in the nick of time. He trembled as he saw Kagome still holding onto him. He then pulled her inside the tower's frame work and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you…" He whispered into her ear.

"No problem." She smiled as she hugged him back.

"But, are you crazy?! You could've died! What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking about saving you! I refuse to almost lose two men that very important in my life! So, you owe me one!" She pouted.

"Fine!" He huffed as he kissed her deeply and passionately right then and there.

Kagome's eyes widen in shock and passionate. She slowly eased herself into the passionate kiss and held Inuyasha close. They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. Inuyasha told her that she asked to be his wife on the night she transformed back into her normal form…so he held her close and whispered in her ear;

"Would you still like to be my wife?"

Kagome's eyes overflowed with joy and happiness. All she could do was nod and sob into his shoulder. He smiled and held her close. Before they knew it, three months had passed since the tower incident. Kagome hadn't heard anything for her father since that day. The news is talking about what happened that faithful day…and to think…all this happened, just because they decided to help a lonely village save all their husbands back…funny huh? I guess big things happen from small choices.


End file.
